Balada del equívoco
by Baluu
Summary: Quizás fue un hacha lo que se lanzó el día de su nombre,una espada,una corazón


Disclaimer: Todo es de GRR

Esta historia participa en el Reto 21 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Y es un intento de poesía.

* * *

Alguna vez, alguien dijo

que cuando nacía un Targaryen

los dioses tiraban una moneda

oscilante entre la grandeza y la locura

sellando destinos, creando maldiciones.

¿Y qué hay de Ser Criston Cole

de aquel que llaman el Hacedor de Reyes?

su sino sangriento parió una danza

danza de odio

danza de muerte.

Quizás fue un hacha lo que se lanzó el día de su nombre

una espada

Todo comenzó el día que conoció a la doncella

hecha de fuego y sangre

sus ojos violeta, perdición

sus cabellos del alba, inmaculados como la capa del Ser

Blanca, nívea

amor prohibido pero siempre anhelante

guía y razón de múltiples desvelos

Quizás fue un hacha lo que se lanzó el día de su nombre

una espada

un corazón

Sin embargo, no tardaron en consumarlo

tal como lo haría cualquier hombre

cualquier mujer

el deseo les consumió

les hizo temblar

les recorrió la piel, palmo a palmo

les poseyó

Y se esfumó

tan rápido como vino

forjando violencias sin par.

Quizás fue un hacha lo que se lanzó el día de su nombre

una espada

una corazón

una guerra.

Corazones rotos e indiferencia

los caballeros blancos no aguantan el rechazo

fuego vivo, fuego débil

misma sangre maldita por ir contra su igual.

el baile del acero comenzó

incontrolable

la fortuna, una dama caprichosa

que no da favores a nadie.

Quizás fue un hacha lo que se lanzó el día de su nombre

una espada

una corazón

una guerra.

un porvenir.

Al comienzo, nadie comprendía

el alcance de aquello que se cernía sobre sus cabezas.

Solución, diplomacia

La paz parece lejana

cada vez más distante del largo y ancho Poniente.

negros, verdes

verdes, negros.

Divisiones tan anchas como ríos.

Regalos de muerte y naufragios.

Quizás fue un hacha lo que se lanzó el día de su nombre

una espada

una corazón

una guerra.

un porvenir.

El poder le embriaga, repentino.

una cadena resplandece en su pecho

un símbolo de lo negra que se ha vuelto su alma.

ojos brillantes le piden clemencia, pero está ciego.

la violencia es su madre, bebe de su pecho nunca seco.

y la capa blanca es un cuento lejano, para los niños

que se creen que existe la moral.

Quizás fue un hacha lo que se lanzó el día de su nombre

una espada

una corazón

una guerra.

un porvenir.

un dragón.

Batallas.

de pronto, todo se reduce a una simple cosa.

blanco o negro.

matar o morir.

se entregas a aquello, llega a disfrutarlo.

es el paladín de la muerte

el Hacedor de Reyes, como le gusta al pueblo llamarle

a su alrededor los reyes caen como moscas

pero su dios

aquel que les salvó de la ignominia de la obediencia

no morirá jamás.

o eso es lo que cree.

_temed Hacedor de Reyes, temed._

Quizás fue un hacha lo que se lanzó el día de su nombre

una espada

una corazón

una guerra.

un porvenir.

un dragón.

una locura.

_temed Hacedor de Reyes, temed_

_que los Siete Infiernos están más cerca de lo que crees._

Y la guerra continúa.

Y ya se habla del enfrentamiento más cruento de Poniente.

Y los hombres caen, como hormigas.

Los blasones pierden su significado

el Desconocido se hace humano.

Y vive en Desembarco del Rey

el premio mayor para los Hacedores de Reyes

aquello que todos quieren, pero nadie se atreve a tomar.

_temed Hacedor de Reyes, temed_

_que los Siete Infiernos están más cerca de lo que crees._

_que el Dios de Muchas Caras es el unico verdadero._

Quizás fue un hacha lo que se lanzó el día de su nombre

una espada

una corazón

una guerra.

un porvenir.

un dragón.

una locura.

quizás fue un hacha lo que se lanzó el día de su nombre

nadie nunca lo sabrá.

De pronto, el Valle Oscuro se abre ante él

_su_ valle oscuro se abre ante él

esta aterrorizada.

la dragona, la que se atrevió a rechazarle.

lo de ustedes podrían haber sido eterno, se dices

mientras baila la canción del acero y el fuego.

desea matarla.

desea besarla.

y sigue danzando, pues es su melodía favorita.

la Danza de los Dragones.

Ella no les ve.

nadie puede hacerlo, nadie puede vislumbrar su propia muerte.

ni siquiera cuando ella, la muerte, tiene el poder de romper el aire.

Rhaenys es una pira funeraria que no tiene intención de extinguirse.

hermano contra hermano.

la sangre real se pierde, como ríos.

decides hacerte un lado, casi logras divertirte.

y un ramalazo de rencor te azota la espalda.

_temed Hacedor de Reyes, temed_

_que los Siete Infiernos están más cerca de lo que crees._

_que el Dios de Muchas Caras es el unico verdadero._

_que pronto descubrirás cuan hondo es el abismo._

El hacha volvió a lanzarse.

el mundo se detuvo, mientras Rhaenys caía de su dragón.

sus brazos caían por delante de su cuerpo voluntarioso

resistiéndose a lo inevitable.

el Hacedor de Reyes dio paso al hombre, frágil por naturaleza.

Y Criston Cole reprimió un grito que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios.

_temed Hacedor de Reyes, temed_

_que los Siete Infiernos están más cerca de lo que crees._

_que el Dios de Muchas Caras es el unico verdadero._

_que pronto descubrirás cuan hondo es el abismo._

_que este es el fin de la historia._

Quizás fue un hacha lo que se lanzó el día de su nombre

una espada

una corazón

una guerra.

un porvenir.

un dragón.

una locura.

quizás fue un hacha lo que se lanzó el día de su nombre

nadie nunca lo sabrá.

* * *

El bardo terminó de cantar y miró a la dama noble con los ojos expectantes, temblando.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opináis mi señora?

-Me ha encantado bardo, no os preocupéis que nadie os mandará a azotar -le sonrió, felina-lo unico que podría reprocharos es esa obsesión que tenéis por llamarme señora.

-¿Y cómo queréis que os llame?- el bardo parecía coger el juego, a juzgar por aquella mirada que lanzó.

-Arianne, llamadme Arianne- le respondió ,mientras daba un vistazo disimulado al pasillo. Luego, cerró la puerta.


End file.
